1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch technology, and more particularly to a display panel with touch functions and the fault detection method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, touch panels are arranged above liquid crystal panels. However, the newly developed technology is to incorporate the touch functions into the liquid crystal panels. In-cell relates to incorporating the capacitive touch functions into the liquid crystal pixels, which realizes a thinner and a lighter design of liquid crystal panels. With respect to full in-cell, TestPoints (TPs) connecting to pixels may be faulty and results in an open circuit.